Can I have a chocolate?
by Inamioly
Summary: Charlotte has her office invaded by a six year-old. Wait... Does Cooper have anything to do with it? And, oh my God, the girl is just one of those cute little brunettes who just won't... stop... talking. What's Charlotte to do? Read and review, pleeease


**A/N: New couple, new beginnings, second chances. Hope you like it. I myself have no idea about how it'll turn out… Wish me luck!**

**Febya**

_Disclaimer: Darn it, Private Practice ain't mine. But I ain't gonna deny stealing Charlotte's freakin' blowin' accent._

Charlotte stared at her empty office and sighed heavily. _Well, you can come in now. Don't be shy…_ She peeked at the door, forged easiness embellishing her very fake pleasant smile, and, confronted with the absence of a human being, she sighed again. Very, very heavily.

"Darn all these prudes, tiptoeing around the Prudeland. It's not as if I bite." She rearranged the set of papers she had placed in her desk as to appear professional. "No, I don't bite. Much, anyways. But I won't bite strangers. Much less complete strangers that won't even be on a first name basis with me because they're scared little puppies, with their tales between their shaky legs, and won't show their ugly asses in my highly professional looking office… Prudes…" She spit, disgusted. "Darn all the prudes and their equally prude companions… Darn them. I'm moving to Amsterdam. I'm movin' to junky, sex-loving Amsterdam, and God forbid someone gets in my way."

Charlotte ended her tirade and breathed deeply. Closing her eyes, she daydreamed. "Hum… Amsterdam. 'Bet Cooper and I would give good use to all that-"

"Miss, what are these? Are these chocolates? Can I eat one?"

Charlotte stopped mid-sentence and found herself staring at a six-year old girl, suddenly at a loss for words. _Wait, where did she come from?_

"Hullo? Can I have one? I'd 'ave taken one by now, but Moms tells me I 'got to ask first." She gazed at the southern doctor, her green eyes open wide. She then whispered, coming closer to the desk. "Otherwise it's stealing." She quickly covered her mouth and eyed her surroundings. "And stealing is… _bad_."

Charlotte nodded slowly. "Yes, stealing is bad… Bu- Why… Where did you c-"

"I know, right?" She nodded. "And when – no, _if_ I steal – because I don't steal. Like, never. Anyways, _if_ I steal, Moms won't give me my chocolate. I can eat one every day. If Moms thinks I was a good girl, she'll give me one right after lunch. Like desert, but _gooder_. And I like g-" Charlotte coughed. Subtly, and then indelicately. "Yes…? Now that you've interrupted me… Moms tells me that whenever _persons_ are talking, everyone else should listen, otherwise…"

Charlotte grabbed her tiny clutched fist, and forced a smile on her lips, which finally silenced the little girl. "Wh- Hum… Sweetie… Hi."

The small brunette toothlessly grinned back. "Hi. 'See this tooth?" She pointed to a black spot in her mouth. "Tooth fairy's coming tonight."

"Oh… oh, really?" She intervened quickly, afraid of another endless tirade. "That's nice. Isn't it?"

"It is." She nodded. "I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel. Your accent's funny." She declared innocently.

"Thank… you…?" Charlotte relaxed, still somewhat uneasy, and leant back into her chair. "So, Mel, it is. What are you, Mel, doing here?"

Melissa was raising an eyebrow at the gigantic shelves of books, and seemed particularly interested in a pink encyclopedia. "That's pretty." She pointed, and then focused back on Charlotte. "I… what am I doing here…" She bit her lip, wondering aloud while at the same time doing her own research around the sexologist's office. "Oh, I know. I know, I know, I know." She sang happily, bouncing her way back to the desk. "'You Charlot'?"

"I'm _Charlotte, _yes." The doctor confirmed.

"Prove it." Melissa demanded, holding up one of her fists, tightly clutched, and a hand behind her back.

Charlotte was half tempted to refuse, but something in the way the little girl smiled superiorly compelled her otherwise. "Hum… Let me see. I think I have an ID here, somewhere…" She mumbled while frenetically searching through her messy drawer. "Oh, here it is." She handed Melissa a card, and it was not without effort that she managed to pick it up, what with the two very busy hands.

Melissa stared blankly at the square card, and then batted her eyelashes expectantly at Charlotte.

"Oh, I see…" Charlotte smiled. "Can't read, can you?"

" 'Just started school a week ago…" She murmured, in defense, a frown on her childlike features.

"Okay, okay." She grabbed the card and read. "Doctor Charlotte. See? It's me."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you do?" Melissa challenged

"I'm… I'm a doctor." Charlotte stuttered, and Melissa tilted her head to the side defiantly, crossing her arms, holding in one a wrinkled piece of paper. "I'm a… grown-ups' doctor. I take care of… I am a doctor."

"You're a doctor." Melissa repeated. "Do you also sell candy?" Smiling, the defensive tone had vanished.

Surprised, Charlotte shook her head.

"Oh, then I can have this one for free? For real?" Big dreamy eyes stared at her as the little girl unfolded her fist and showed a condom.

Charlotte choked on air, and coughed a few times. She then snatched the condom away from the small brunette, ignoring the yells of protest.

"No, you absolutely can't. Not for free, not for a dollar. These are not candies. Where did you get it?" She hammered, emphasizing with the waving of her finger.

"From this box." She pointed to a box in her desk. "Oh… Please, Miss Doctor Charlotte. I know this is a candy… did my Moms tell you not to give it to me? Because…" And she lowered her pitch. "I wouldn't tell her if you did. I can keep a _secrut._"

"I'm sure you can, Mel." Charlotte smiled. "But still, the answer is no."

Melissa's lower lip trembled.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm sure we can-"

A tear fell from Melissa's eye.

"Please, sweetie, can't we just-"

Melissa opened her mouth… and screamed.

PP PP PP PP

"How do you think she's handling it?" Violet peeked through the blindfolds.

Cooper smirked. "I bet she's just fine. Give her a couple more minutes."

PP PP PP PP

"Please… Mel… Melissa. Oh, God, stop cryi- Darn it!" She sighed. Melissa quieted, and Charlotte just gazed at her, dumbfounded. "What, you stoppin' now?"

"You said a bad word…"

"Oh, c'mon." Charlotte looked up, frustrated. God didn't hear her. "Come… on. Okay, I'm done. 'You had something for me?"

Melissa brightened up instantly, her wet cheeks the only proof of her noisy crying. "Oh, yes. Doctor Cooper said to give this to Charlotte." She gave her the piece of paper, and went around the desk to hug Charlotte. "Bye, Miss Doctor Charlotte. Nice to meet y'a." And he bounced away, leaving an astounded Charlotte behind.

The paper read:

_Char,_

_Won't our kids be just freaking Alabama awesome?_

_Wanna make one… right now?_

**A/N: Had to put some Charlotte/ Cooper hottiness in here, no? Tell me if you hated. I had fun writing it, either way **** Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


End file.
